The present invention relates generally to amusement toys and more specifically to toys which require manual dexterity and coordination. A number of toys balls have been invented including a roll and catch toy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,329), an orbiting toy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,963) and a rolling element on moving surface toy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,506), however, none of the aforementioned inventions is similar to the instant invention and none of these require or develop the skill and manual dexterity of the instant invention.